


Drive All Night

by ElectricityLingerss



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Driving, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricityLingerss/pseuds/ElectricityLingerss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred ways to say 'I love you' number 1 - 'Pull over. Let me drive for a while.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive All Night

Steve stared glassy-eyed out of the windscreen, watching in a daze as the scenery flew by in an inky blur through the darkness. The tires of the car ate up miles of tarmac as he felt his eyes drifting shut, helpless under the weight of pure exhaustion after weeks of running. 

He snapped his eyes open wide with a nervous glance across to the passenger seat at Tony, relieved to see he was still sleeping soundly, as he had been for the last three hours. With a sigh of relief he turned back to the road, only to cry out in surprise and jerk the steering wheel sharply to the left, having just realised he was beginning to drift off the side of the road. 

He flicked his eyes back to Tony and was dismayed to now see him sitting bolt upright and blinking around sleepily.

“Sorry,” Steve mumbled quietly. “Go back to sleep, I know you’re tired.”

Tony gave a strained laugh. “We’re both tired babe.” He sighed heavily and dragged a hand down his face, trying to rub some awareness back into his brain. “Looks like you need to take a break.”

Steve reached over and laid his hand on Tony’s thigh. “You need sleep more than I do. I’m fine for a while longer.” He squeezed gently before starting to withdraw his hand, back towards to the wheel. Tony was too quick for him though, grabbing his hand with both of his and holding on. 

“Even supersoldiers need sleep, Steve,” Tony said softly, knowing how much Steve hated showing weakness. “’Sides,” he continued, a ghost of his usual snark in his voice. “According to you I live just on coffee and sarcasm and refuse sleep at every turn.” Steve looked over at him with an indulgent smile. “Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

Steve sighed and looked back at the road, but in the face of Tony’s stubbornness, he was as helpless as always. With one last lingering look at the face he had come to love so much, he turned back to the road and looked for a rest stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys!  
> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://electricitylingerss.tumblr.com/). Feel free to chat!


End file.
